conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Age Weapons Program
The New Age Weapons Program (NAWP) is a special government-funded project in the Hurian Federation designed with the intention of developing and modernizing the country's military, industry, and energy sectors. The program was commissioned by Supreme Commander Rollace Williams in 1971, following the international developments around the world, and the threat of a possible invasion by Western powers. Tied to this program is the Special Armored Assault Division, which is tasked with testing the NAWP's weapons, equipment, and vehicles. So far, the program has done an excellent job in creating new items for the armed forces, especially be finally opening up access to advanced drone technology to Huria. Progress Cloned Rollace Williams The most important contribution of the NAWP is undoubtably its successful cloning of Rollace Williams, the first and greatest leader of Huria. It was generally suggested that Rollace was aware of the War Council's plotting against him, and that in his frail and weakened state, he could not defy them. It is also believed that he knew that while his son could lead Huria into an age that Rollace himself could not quickly adapt to in a quickly changing world (having grown up in an age of vacuum tubes, room-size computers, and floppy disk), he ultimately knew that Mauric's radical views would see Huria damned by the rest of the world. With a younger, stronger body, Rollace could easily reassume control of Huria and lead it as he intented. To that end, he donated some of his genetic material to the NAWP in 1984 to make a clone of him. Using experimental memory capturing technology (which required five hours of his time three days a week to work), Rollace was told he would have a fully grown clone of himself by 2005, equipped with all of his memories and traits. While it wouldn't be him in a sense, it would ask and tink just like him, and would continue his work long after his original had passed. When Rollace died in 1997, his clone was known to no one but the staff at the NAWP and Maurice, who looked forward to returning power to his father's clone. During the mysterious absense of Maurice and daughter Brianna, they were preparing the clone for his future duties as the leader of planned nation of Nyumba. By this time, it can be assumed that Maurice's son Benjamin was fully aware of this, and was simply serving as Brianna's replacement as she oversaw the Bureau of Internal Investigation's hand in the preparations. Upon Rollace's re-emergance into society once again, Huria was gone, and his nation of Nyumba located in the vastness of the Pacific Ocean at his original's request, waswaiting for him. He has since been the ruler of Nyumba, and upon the explaination of his background, he is both the most successful clone of a human being in scientific history, as well as the oldest known living clone. Nyumbani The artificial city of Nyumbani was the most expensive and ambitious project of the NAWP second only to th Rollace Williams clone. During the cloning tests in the 1980s, Rollace authorized the use Huria's funds to build a city in Pacific where the most loyal members of the Hurian nation would reside once the Federation's work in Africa was done. As such, $300 billion dollars worth of Hurian fedhas simply "disappeared" without a trace, leaving economic ministers confused and outraged. By 2000, this had gone up to $1 trillion dollars, leaving Huria with an odd $3.015 trillion, which all members of the government found strange considering the GDP growth of the country in the last two decades. Attempts to seek out and annihilate the problem were all crushed by the Bureau, who kept investigators away from the truth. The construction of the city was kept under wraps, with tankers and cargo ships from Huria captained and crewed by only the most loyal of soldiers, and Huria's mineral-rich lands over-mined to provide for the resources needed to construct Nyumbani. The institution of slave labour was simply a vehicle to gain a larger workforce and to aid in the mining process. Nyumbani, however, was not the only one of its kind. Three other cities, Nyanda, Yazua, and Tanga were also under construction in seperate locations. Demands to find out where tens of billions of fedha were going went unanswered by the government's intelligence agencies, themselves unable to find the answer. The development of Nyumbani was done mainly to house the loyal population upon Rollace's return, and crop up all Huria's best technology and that of world's into a central location. Laser point-defence systems, nanotechnology, artifical gravity, fusion power, robotic sentries, anything and everything to make Nyumbani the center of science and technology was thrown into the project, costing Hurian countless billions of dollars. The government instituted entire programs to make the Hurian lifestyle so frugal, payment wasn't even an option in the country, opening more money to the secret program. It is highly suspected that this program was simply acknowledgement that Huria was nothing more than cow to be milked by the NAWP to provide for its work. Nyumba Drone Army The NAWP was as intended, working on developing new weapons for military which ran Huria. However, their work was focused on providing a new army for a secret military unknown to the rest of the world. The Nyumba Drone Army was established in 1998 as a concept, which in time grew to become the sole security force of Nyumbani and its sister cities as the work expanded. When Hurian troops marched into the killing fields of Brazil, the drone support that could have been used to minimize the casualties were being shipped to a secret city the soldiers were unwitting fighting for. That drone army now comprises the majority of Nyumba Security Forces. Current Tests Thermal Strike Cannon Following the introduction of the Everetti SDI and PDS systems, which the world was generally outraged by Huria sought to develop a weapon that bypass the defenses of Everett. This resulted in the development of the Thermal Strike Cannon, or TSC. The TSC was designed to fire a blast of incendisent thermal energy at an enemy city on the other side of the planet. This would of course need massive amounts of power, and that would need to come from one of Huria geo-thermal power generators, giving some idea of the power required. The TSC would fire the spot into the horizon, allowing the shot to skim the surface, and hit a city with the force of a 60 kiloton nuclear weapon. The advantage of the TSC over a nuke was the fact that is could not be shot down, as a TSC sho was a glob of plasma. The net advantage was the complete lack of fallout. As the shot wasn't nuclear, radioactive fallout would not be a major concern for friendly forces. Additionally, the heat from the shot, aside from the incineration of everything in a two mile radius, would either kill or injure most of enemy force or population. Finally, the TSC could fire another shot within minutes, following the cooling of the weapon. The only downside to the weapon was its size andenergy consumption. It required a small city's worth of energy for a single shot, and the proceding cooling process, and was the size of a small building. However, while this wasa concern, plans are moving ahead to build the frst standard TSC weapon near Mt. Kilimanjaro, in which it will retract into the mountain after firing. Category:Technology Category:Viva's Storage